User talk:Tyrant457
Welcome Hi, welcome to Okami Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nippon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Yoshiman (Talk) 03:25, December 11, 2010 Images I'd just like to commend you on the images, you've really outdone yourself. As one of our most faithful and reliable contributors you've done a great deal to keep this wiki in great shape. Keep up the good work--Soul reaper 03:36, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Can we talk? There are a few things I want to ask you so if you see this message please respond ASAP.--Soul reaper 00:48, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Certainly. What's on your mind?--Tyrant457 03:33, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Since you first arrived here, you have been one of our most helpful, active, consistent and hard working users. You started out making good contributions and have only improved from there. I was wondering, how long do you think you'll stick around?--Soul reaper 10:12, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you. :) Like I said before, it is a great pleasure to see this wiki improve, and I love helping it grow and mature. I come here everyday (the wiki is my homepage), and although I can't edit much due to real life stuff eating up my time, I plan to stay for as long as I can.--Tyrant457 21:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's good to hear. The reason i asked this is because, with Yoshiman seemingly gone, and my inability to regularly access the wiki, I feel that something must be done to better maintain the wiki. I would like to make you an admin if you are happy to accept the position. I feel that you have the necessary qualities for the job. What do you say?--Soul reaper 02:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh, I'd be honored! As an admin, I'll try my best to improve the wiki as much as I can. Thanks, Soul! :)--Tyrant457 22:41, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Congratulations. You are now officially an admin. Keep up the good work my friend--Soul reaper 02:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Trivia and References Hey there. I see that you're the new admin for the wiki. Soul reaper was really pissing me off over the "DON'T ADD STUFF WITH OUT SOURSES" for the Trivia and references. Is it alright to post up relevant trivia and references through noticing the visual and in game events, as well as the many inspirations drawn to make Okami? Thanks. Mask no Oni 01:27, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :If there is evidence within the game itself, I don't see why not. And if the inspirations you speak of came from the developers, that's also acceptable, as long as you mention who was inspired by them.--Tyrant457 21:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Attack Powers? Hey. I was wondering if it is possible to find out the specific attack power of the various monster attacks, like it is with Ammy's Divine Instruments (these attacks powers are displayed on the Gold Dust page, for reference). Also, should the tables of weapons on the Rosary, Reflector, and Galive pages display the attack power as well? EonArashi 02:15, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think it is. The best way to judge how much damage enemies do is to look at how many solar units Amaterasu loses after taking damage. If there is a way to obtain numerical data of a monster's damage output, I have not found it yet, but once (and if) I do, I will update the pages accordingly. :As for your other question, it wouldn't hurt (and it would be more convenient). Considering those pages look at and explain each Divine Instrument indepth, having that information added would benefit the pages greatly.--Tyrant457 00:46, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, that's fair. That would be quite a project, but I'd say we're probably better off leaving that alone for now, at least until we get all the monsters' pages finished. Thanks. ::Ok. I can't edit the tables to create another column, so I guess that's up to you whenever you or one of the other Admins. ::One other thing I'd like to do is to take a look at all the monster pages and revamp the strategy section. A lot of them take a more complicated route than is really necessary to defeat monsters, and they miss several alternate strategies that might work better for other people (or tactics that work better on the PS2 than Wii and vice-versa). I haven't had enough time to make much headway in that regard yet, but once I do, I'll let you know. --EonArashi 01:45, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Okami PrincessTricky 02:46, May 13, 2012 (UTC)No problem! Im glad to help out. BTW love the picture. Oki is awesome. :)~(<-lol has a mustache. XD)PrincessTricky :Yesh, Oki is awesome. x) No one beats good ol' Ammy, though. :D :Anyway, I look forward to watching your growth on our wiki. As the automated message said, please feel free to contact me if you need help, have questions, or just wanna chat. ^_^--Tyrant457 16:37, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Badges & User of the Month uh, do you think that we should add the "Badges" and "User of the Month" function ? for Badges, I have some, like : -Resurrection of the Sun : earn this badge by joining the wiki. -Ammy (or Rising Sun) : make 1 edit. -Yomigami (or Rejuvenation) : make 5 edits. -Tachigami (or Power Slash) : make 10 edits. -Demon Killer : visit and/or contribute to the wiki for every 5 days (timer resets if being neglected). -Demon Hunter : visit and/or contribute to the wiki for every 20 days (timer resets if being neglected). -Demon Slayer : visit and/or contribute to the wiki for everyday in a month (timer resets if being neglected). ...etc... so is this ok ? DemonicDemonOfDestiny 17:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC)DemonicDemonOfDestinyDemonicDemonOfDestiny 17:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :You may want to ask Soul reaper that since he is the bureaucrat of this wiki and adding that stuff is beyond my power, though I doubt he will respond quickly since I haven't seen him in quite a long time... I'm not too sure about User of the Month, though, since there is hardly enough activity on this wiki to warrant it, and most contributers I've seen are anons who don't have an account/haven't logged in.--Tyrant457 15:19, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply Will do. Thanks for the welcome. --OrochiRising 04:39, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Banned users Hi Tyrant. I know this is strange to ask, but...have there been any users here who are banned? I know it's strange, but...I just like to read block logs. DemonicDemonOfDestiny 10:01, July 3, 2012 (UTC)DemonicDemonOfDestinyDemonicDemonOfDestiny 10:01, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :As far as I'm concerned, there aren't any. Really, the only people I would ban are the anons who vandalize pages by writing inappropriate content on them, which usually happens when they create new pages. Part of the reason why I don't trust anons... >_>--Tyrant457 16:19, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes. I don't trust and like (more like...hate? lack of an appropriate word>.<) anons, especially after the 190.96.26.98 Incident. You can clearly note the string of profanity in the summary of the edit. It still enrages me when I read that old version again X-(. Even I was suprised myself at my own rage that time @_@ ::Actually, that time, my internet connection broke down (it's a wireless home network. not very stable). I was already at my peak of untainted rage and wrath back then. When the connection re-established, I was still angry. Then I looked at Activity Feed and spotted the edit of the Fire Doom Mirror article. I read it, and...my rage and wrath escalated to a whole new scale...I edited furiously, and left the string of profanity in the summary...--DemonicDemonOfDestiny 16:33, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, that person just doesn't know how to use Wikia and formatting as you mentioned in your summary. A lot of anons don't know how, such as the one who created the Himiko's Palace page. :::Of course, it's out of our power to make them learn how to use Wikia formatting, or at least make them follow by example of those who do.--Tyrant457 18:22, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Ack...Haha, this is the worst edit I've ever read (actually, it's on par with the first version of the Fire Doom Mirror article)! And yes, anons often neglect the tutorial section. Before I became an user, I (was obviously an anon) don't know much about Wikia formatting, if not almost absolute nothing. All of the knowledge about Wikia formatting I gained was from experience. This guy seems to be having his first Wikia edits ever. He should've read other articles and practiced at a different Wiki so that someone else got angry (instead of me!) (although, he shouldn't practice at Patapedia or Devil May Cry Wiki, too. I'm there and I can still get angry).--I want to be Ravenous, but a Patapedia admin is already Ravenous :( 01:59, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Tyrant! Help! Anons chaos on Article Issun! Help! Tyrant! Help! There've been lots of anons editing on the article Issun lately, and it is the same guy 173.84.227.46! He kept inserting 'Busty babe' into the Quote section, while it is not even a quote! Of course you have reverted that edit, but it is just for now. Can you please set the protection level for that page to 'Registered users only'? It will guarantee that the 173.84.227.46 guy will stop vandalizing like that. If he continues on vandalizing, he needs to log in, and you know it...So please? Tyrant, we need that protection level for the article! I'd appreciate your actions toward this. Thanks! --Desperate and angry CEO of Demonic Analysis Co. 01:11, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :All done, the Issun page is now protected. Only registered accounts may edit it. :Furthermore, I have also blocked that IP address, as well as any subsequent IP addresses the user attempts to use to edit.--Tyrant457 06:33, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, Tyrant! I really appreciate this! :) -- Demonic Analysis Co. 07:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:02, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I like that idea! I've noticed the module beforehand, such as on the Avatar Wiki. I'm not sure if there are enough videos on our wiki to necessitate this, but I don't mind if we have such a feature. I mean, why not? So yes, permission granted.Tyrant457 03:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC) More Badges and the new Chat :) Hi Tyrant. As I said before, I have been requesting for Badges. Also, on Soul reaper's talk page, I have requested for the Chat function. Actually, these are not Bureaucrat-exclusive things. These can be requested at Community Central. But this needs a community consensus. Nonetheless, I think that most people will agree on the Badges and Chat. If anyone ever contribute with bad faith just for badges, then you are not without your powers. Also, the Chat has the Kick system to immediately eject a user out of chat if necessary, or even a Chat ban. I'd appreciate if you request this at the Community Central :). --There is no point in fearing death. Nothing is everlasting. Death is inevitable and dying would simply end one's sufferings of life. 03:49, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I didn't have to request these features at all; they were already on our wiki, except they were disabled. I just now enabled them; they should be good to go. However, I'll need some pictures and descriptions to kick off the badges to a good start. I'll see what I can do with the list you provided me awhile back. :)--Tyrant457 01:10, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Tyrant!...Actually, I'll have to start over when gaining badges, as my previous progress doesn't count :(. Anyway, I'll fight my way through just like what I did and do my best! =D --There is no point in fearing death. Nothing is everlasting. Death is inevitable and dying would simply end one's sufferings of life. 04:27, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Celestial Watcher/Pounce! Well, Tyrant, what is the requirement for this badge? It makes me feel like adding every (Main) article to my watchlist... --There is no point in fearing death. Nothing is everlasting. Death is inevitable and dying would simply end one's sufferings of life. 03:32, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Well, it wouldn't be really fun if I told you, would it? It's a secret badge for a reason. ;)--Tyrant457 03:17, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Well, for once I imagined a badge that requires every badges obtained in order to obtain it, including itself ''(The quest of impossibility! xD). Wonder if this is the same thing? =)) --There is no point in fearing death. Nothing is everlasting. Death is inevitable and dying would simply end one's sufferings of life. 03:19, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Nah. We don't have any achievements like that, rest assured. What's the point of having a badge that no one will ever get? lol--Tyrant457 03:30, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Category: Okami Characters - Do we need this? I don't think that this is necessary. We already have Category: Ōkami Characters. Although it has a redirect, some people may still be confused. So...can you delete this category? I'd appreciate it =) --There is no point in fearing death. Nothing is everlasting. Death is inevitable and dying would simply end one's sufferings of life. 03:08, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't really see the problem. If there's a redirect, people who search for the old page title will be brought to the new one. They'd still get the results they wanted; they wanted ''Ōkami characters, they got Ōkami ''characters. Could you elaborate more as to why you want me to delete that category?--Tyrant457 07:55, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Ah, well, I changed my mind =D. --There is no point in fearing death. Nothing is everlasting. Death is inevitable and dying would simply end one's sufferings of life. 11:11, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Thanks for starting the blog about becoming a bureaucrat so the other contributors here could discuss it. I've gone ahead and given you the rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:56, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you so much!--Tyrant457 03:09, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Congratulations, Tyrant!♪ --There is no point in fearing death. Nothing is everlasting. Death is inevitable and dying would simply end one's sufferings of life. 03:12, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the comment, its just that im new here, so I dont know stuff... LOL Policy page? I was wondering - could you point me to the policies for this wiki, if there's a page for them? Thanks for the welcome message, as well. ;) (Also - I love Avatar: the Last Airbender and The Legend of Zelda, too!) DraconicAirbender (talk) 19:23, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :We have a category page for our policies. All information you need to know should be there. =) :I welcome you with open arms to our wiki and look forward to seeing your growth. And it's so great meet other fans of Zelda and Avatar, instantly good friends of mine! =D--Tyrant457 21:56, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Sourceless definitions of Yami's forms Hi Tyrant. There has been problems on article Yami lately. Some random anonymous users just keep inserting the sourceless definitions of Yami's forms. So please, Tyrant, can you lock this page? It will make sure that those who wish to insert those sourceless definitions has to log in, and we will talk straight to them when they insert those :). So Tyrant, can you lock that page? I'd really appreciate it. --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 01:29, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Are people still doing that? Incredible. Thank you for the heads up, I shall lock the page until further notice. Do keep up the good work.--Tyrant457 04:18, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, Tyrant! --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 04:20, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Rounded corner templates I want to improve the appearance of the templates on this Wiki by making rounded corner templates! I know how to make some, I will make a template to be used on templates codes that when added in a certain part, will make the template have rounded corners! The template that makes it will be named: . Do you think this would be an nice improvement to the wiki? - 'Clubchloe1' 00:23, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :A great example to use this template is on Template:New Content, it works like a charm (tested, did not save page because I haven't gotten your approval)! - 'Clubchloe1''' 00:29, October 23, 2012 (UTC)